WB Kids
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The CW premiering on July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version four months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of Kids' WB, airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, DC Comics and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies and also not only that, but all content from a company other than WB KIDS can be acceptable like Nickelodeon, 4KIDS TV and more. It introduced the Company Maker that you can make your own companies to be put on the logos on WB KIDS shows. History Of WB Kids and Children's Block Edit In 2017, ABC ended all Litton Block and turn it into ABC KIDS we know now. However in May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all the blocks beside ABC(2017 Closes of Weekend Adventures) due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB and merge the block and all the other CW Kids Block into one, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. In Same Month of 2019, Hailey Anne(from Yo Kai Watch) announced again that WB KIDS is coming but this time, more show has been announced for the block and she says we can be there.The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the blockEdit Edit The block was launched on The CW on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning after five years of existence. The launch sequence was Daffy Duck telling Bugs who going to turn the block on . The camera then panes over to Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) who looking around and find a switch, he doesn't know so he turn the switch to on , launching the block, as Hailey Anne and Bugs Bunny walk toward Collin. Bugs Bunny replied 'We Have A Winner' much to Hailey Anne happiness and turn the TV Remote toward us and press it, officially launched children programming for the first time in 6 years. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short Rabbit Fire as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Edit Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Turner Broadcasting System as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by August 9th, 2019. It's bumpers is inspired by CN City Bumpers from Cartoon Network. Programs Edit List of programs aired on WB KIDS(block) List of programs aired on WB KIDS(TV Channel) Blocks Edit The Only Block for The Saturday Morning Block Is Acme Hour and seasonal blocks. But The Following is for WB KIDS Channel * Bugs' Cinemas * DC Nation on WB KIDS Special Presentations Edit The Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Program Special Presented by ACME Oil-an annual award show parody special that awards cartoons and cartoons characters shown on the channel. Airs on the Primetime Emmy Awards night (originally made for Cartoon Network in 2002). The Big Game-an annual parody of the sports finals broadcasts which the channel's cartoon characters were pitted against each other (using clips of the program where the characters came from), being completed with live-action commentaries, many fakes commercials made by WB KIDS and you and the halftime show. Airs on the Super Bowl night (originally made for Cartoon Network between 1998 and 2012). Idents/Promo Edit WB KIDS/Idents and promos transcripts Content Agreements Edit The Following agreements for shows are: * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. Entertainment *** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) *** New Line Cinema (family films only) *** Warner Animation Group (select films only) *** Warner Bros. Animation *** DC Comics (animated films and series only) ** Turner Broadcasting System *** Turner Entertainment *** Hanna-Barbera *** Cartoon Network * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Columbia Pictures (family films only) ** TriStar Pictures (family films only) ** Sony Pictures Animation * NBCUniversal ** Universal Studios (family films only) ** DreamWorks Animation ** Illumination Entertainment ** Universal Animation Studios ** DreamWorks Animation Television * Viacom ** Paramount Pictures (select films only) * The Walt Disney Company (select films only) ** Walt Disney Pictures ** Walt Disney Animation Studios ** DisneyToon Studios ** Pixar Animation Studios * 21st Century Fox (pending acquisition by Disney) ** 20th Century Fox (family films only) ** Blue Sky Studios * MGM Holdings ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * DHX Media * Corus Entertainment * Sega * Hasbro * Capcom * Bandai Namco Entertainment International Version Edit United Kingdom and Ireland Edit The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone Africa Edit This version of the channel was launched on the same day, the US channel was launched and is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Africa/France Canada Edit A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and WarnerMedia. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2020, serving as a sister channel to Cartoon Network Canada. Australia Edit The block been on Network 7 since 2020 featuring WB Kids shows. But since Boomerang Australia shutting down in 2020, WB KIDS offers the channel changing from Boomerang to WB Kids making the Australian version of the channel. Latin America Edit A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 26, 2020, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión and in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. Asia Edit The Asian version of the channel was launched in January 24,2020, 2 days before the Latin American version of the channel was launched. Korea Edit The Korean version version of the channel premeired on March 2020, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal WB Kids logo. At this time, it is currently unknown if it will have the WB Kids block or not. Japan Edit The channel features many anime programming from OLM and TV Tokyo while featuring Looney Tunes and Other Cartoon Network Show. The Channel was launched in October 2019 a few months after WB Kids was officially launched worldwide starting in the US. Schedule Edit For the block schedule, click here:WB Kids/Schedule For the whole programming on the channel, click:WB Kids/Channel/Schedule TV Rating Edit Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) * TV-PG (some Cartoon Network shows and most theatrical films) Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) * TV-PG (some Cartoon Network shows and most theatrical films) Slogan Edit * Your new favorite cartoon place! (July-December 2019; despite the slogan receiving favorable reviews, this slogan was short-lived) * This is WB Kids! (January-March 2020) * Where fun never ends! (March 2020-present) * Ain't we stinkers?! (comedy programming) * Fuel up! (action programming) Trivia Edit * Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts, the Tom and Jerry shorts and the Droopy ''shorts are not shown, despite being in the block. * It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct ''NBC Kids and reviled ABC KIDS. * When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Sprout (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was re-rated TV-Y7 when it aired on the premiere day. ** Curiously, Turner already has the broadcasting rights for the series in select countries. * After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. * Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". ** However, on the channel, the on-screen bug will have just the WB Kids logo. * The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-TV WB Kids website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts and etc.). * Currently, it is one of the 2 block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version, as 4KIDS TV on FOX now has a channel with the same name. * Three of the shows, Skunk Fu!, Chloe's Closet and Animal Mechanicals premeired on Nov. 2, the same day where the channel version premeires. * Unlike the original Kids' WB block, both the block and the channel use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds by Rainmaker Entertainment. Category:WarnerMedia Category:Children's programming block Category:Fictional Television Network